Beware Heechul with a grudge
by soju-drip
Summary: YeWook YeWookChul One-Shot - Yesung likes Ryeowook, Ryeowook's forbidden fruit. What happenes when Heechul play the part of the snake and helps him take a bite?


**Rating** M

**Pairing** - YeWook ~ YeWookChul

**Disclaier** - I own SM... I also own Mars and everybodys souls.

**A/N** - I usualy pirde myself on my story lines but this one? Yeah its just a weak story line to uphold the smut ;) For me this is smutty, I suck at smut... I appologise XD Oh and my obsession with both Ryeowook & Boy - Lolitas is again evident. Funny story I actually came up with the idea for this on a train ~ I'm one sick individual! XD

**Beware a Heechul with a grudge.**

Yesung and Heechul were locked in a war, a war that had started off as a game. First Yesung had swapped Heechul's chocolate muffin for his own, which he had picked the chocolate chips out of. Heechul, retaliating, had drawn beards on Yesung's poster of his favourite band. Outraged Yesung had tipped Heechul's hair product down the drain as Heechul spilt coke in his bed. Altering each others cyworlds and spreading rumours, things began to escalate…

"You nasty little bastard! Where are you?!" Everybody around the table looked up when they heard the cry from the front door, apart from Yesung who stayed looking intently at his chocolate bar. Soon they heard thumping footsteps as Heechul appeared in the door way, seething. Looking around he saw Yesung and lunged forward, Kangin jumping up to intersect held the struggling Heechul in his arms. "It was you wasn't it!" He shrieked, "you started that rumour about me and Jessica! I just got cornered by the press and now she won't talk to me! You nasty little-"

Yesung raised his head, his face calm, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about hyung" He smirked, driving Heechul insane. He lunged forward again, this time managing to get out of Kangin's grasp he grabbed Yesung by the collar, lifting him off his chair. As soon as he had he heard a yelp from his right, then small hands wrapping around his forearms. Still glaring at the now panicking Yesung he saw Ryeowook out of the corner of his eye. His delicate face contorted with concern. "Hyung no!" He cried in his high pitched voice, tightening his grip on Heechul's arm. Yesung tilted his head to look at the younger boy, his lips curving slightly at the sides.

"Both of you, calm down now!" Leeteuk stood with his arms crossed next to Ryeowook. His face showing his anger. Begrudgingly Heechul let his grip loosen and Yesung yanked himself away. Ryeowook immediately running to him and hugging him, burrowing his face into his chest., Yesung instinctively wrapping his arms round the smaller boy, still glaring at Heechul. His attention turned from him as he heard Ryeowook whimper against his chest. Smiling slightly he squeezed tighter and lowered his face to sit on his hair.

Heechul turned to glare at Leeteuk, "Hyung! Punish him now! He told everyone I rejected her! She won't answer any of my calls!"

The whining now evident in his voice, Leeteuk only continued to glare, "Oh yeah and what about the ones you spread about him! You told people he liked to wear girls' underwear!"

"But that's because-" Heechul went to protest before Leeteuk raised a hand to silence him, "I Know because he covered Heebum in jam! But this is getting ridiculous! You two have to stop this, now!" He turned his glare to cover both of them. Looking away from him and fidgeting uncomfortably they both grumbled their agreements. "Good! I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense" pointing at the pair of them he softened his stare. "Please will you make up now! It's making everyone uneasy and-" he smiled at Ryeowook, "it's upsetting Wookie. Common can't be too difficult huh?"

Heechul walked past Leeteuk and left the room by the door he had entered. Leeteuk sighed and looked back to Yesung, Ryeowook no longer in his arms was fussing over the crumpled collar of his shirt. Yesung felt his face flush every time Ryeowook's fingers came into contact with his skin, he looked down and watched his delicate fingers work until the younger boy looked up at him with large, brown eyes. Smiling back Yesung quickly dismissed himself before his body could react further.

Heechul sat on the couch in the living room, mindlessly stroking the cat on his lap as he watched the screen of the TV. He was bored. Half the members were away working and the other half were busy with something, or so they said. He huffed as he slipped further into the depths of his boredom. _God I need to DO something! _He thought to himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a shuffle behind him. He rotated his hips on the couch to look around, behind him he saw Ryeowook. Smiling the boy shuffled nearer, wearing his usual indoor clothes of yellow pyjama bottoms, baggy and with Sponge Bob pattern and his black flannel shirt. Heechul watched him as he walked around the sofa, his eyes travelled down the boy's body. He liked his delicate frame, his skin was nice and smooth and his face finely chiselled. He smiled as the boy sat next to him, "bored hyung?" His delicate voice nice to Heechul's ears. Woken by the noise and movement Heebum stirred from his sleep, standing on his tiny paws he sulkily hopped off Heechul's lap and onto the couch in-between the two boys. Fixing his dark eyes onto Ryeowook he seemed to ponder for a moment, evidently coming to a decision he jumped onto the boys lap, rubbing his face into Ryeowook's chest and running his side along him, demanding attention. Ryeowook giggled as he outstretched his hand to stoke the cats back, his tail flicking in his face. Heechul watched the pair, smiling slightly at Ryeowook's cute and childish reaction. This childish nature Heechul knew full well was the reason for Yesung's current angst. Heechul had witnessed months of Yesung controlling himself around the younger boy, who was notorious for his boy-Lolita charm and innocent flirting. Watching it was almost painful at times. Having to watch Yesung fight every fibre of his being and not pounce when Ryeowook accidently brushed up against him, giggling and looking up at him through his thick lashes. Yesung had it bad, and Heechul was sure his intentions for Ryeowook were sincere. He kept his thoughts hidden to protect the boys innocence even if it was like torture. But there was another reason, everyone knew the penalty of even jokingly touching Ryeowook, and that was Leeteuk fury. Frantically over protective any member to even look at the "eternal magnae" earned themselves a clip round the ear and a stern talking too. The worst case on record was when Donghae had accidently tripped them both up playing a game, falling on top of Ryeowook they had been found at the wrong time by the leader. Leeteuk's anger fit had lasted for a good 10 minutes before Kangin arrived to calm him. This was a fate no one but Yesung was willing to risk. Another thing that over the months Heechul had noticed, the frequency of these uncomfortable moment seemed to happen twice as much to Yesung as to anyone else. This, Heechul determined, meant Ryeowook was not completely innocent and oblivious to his actions and he was directing them. Sitting up in his chair Heechul was suddenly hit with an idea, "yah Wookie, where's Yesung?"

Heechul's sudden movements spooking Heebum made the cat leave Ryeowook's lap, pouting watching it go Ryeowook turned his head to Heechul, "he's in the kitchen, why?"

Heechul didn't answer but just smiled, "you're bored right? Wanna play a game?" Ryeowook's eyes lit up at these words, he nodded. Heechul smirked, grabbing his hand he stood up and made his way towards the kitchen.

Yesung finished the last plate he was washing and dried his hands on the towel. _Right, _he thought to himself, _it's definitely time to make up with him. _Throwing down his towel he turned to leave. He looked up and stopped, seeing Heechul stood in the door way, a smirk on his face.

"Hello Yesung-ah" he seemed in a good mood.

"Ah hyung I was coming to look for you I-" Heechul cut him off with a wave.

"I came to apologise Yesung" Yesung's eyes widened at this but Heechul continued, "so as a peace offering I brought you a gift". He pulled his arm out from behind him, moving from the door way into the room. On the other end of his arm, holding his hand was a confused looking Ryeowook. He looked at Heechul and then at Yesung, blushing he smiled sweetly. Heechul saw Yesung gulp, his eyes glued on Ryeowook. "You've been wanting to kiss him for a while right Yesung-ah?"

Yesung's eyes snapped up to look at Heechul, "wha- I no I" he shook his head taking a step back. Heechul only grinned. Leaning forward to whisper into Ryeowook's ear. The younger boy blushed a deeper red and nodded. Looking up at Yesung again he took a step forward. Still holding Heechul's hand he moved closer to Yesung, his doe like eyes fixed on him. Yesung gave another gulp but didn't move backwards. He watched as a delicate hand reached out towards him, resting on his chest, slowly sliding up towards his shoulder. With it Ryeowook's body came closer and closer. So close now Yesung could smell his sweet shampoo, even closer, now Yesung could feel his warm breath on his neck. Unable to look away Yesung stared as Ryeowook's arm rested over his shoulder, gently raising himself onto the balls of his feet, their faces now level Ryeowook smiled one of his sweet innocent smiles. Yesung felt his resistance slipping, he clenched his fist but it was no good. He tentatively moved his hand to sit on the waist almost level to his own. Feeling his heat through the thin fabric of his pyjama bottoms Yesung's urges snowballed. Without thinking he quickly grabbed Ryeowook's waist, pulling him closer. Running his other hand along Ryeowook's neck, cupping his cheek he looked intently into Ryeowook's eyes. Almost trying to find a hint of doubt or fear. He wasn't searching long before Ryeowook lunged forward, quickly pressing their lips together. Taken by surprise with his eyes still open Yesung looked at Ryeowook's closed eyes and felt all resistance go completely. Closing his eyes he leant his tilted his head slightly, his tongue instantly running along Ryeowook's lower lip. Feeling them part he hungrily moved in, exploring the warm cavern of his mouth, Ryeowook tasted just as sweet as he smelt. Feeling the young boys tongue reply to his caresses with his own Yesung moaned. Pulling him in closer

Behind them Heechul stifled a chuckle. Watching Yesung's resistance slide he silently complemented Ryeowook on his skills. The couple in front of him broke apart, seeing his opportunity Heechul moved towards them. Standing behind Ryeowook he slid his arm underneath Yesung's to surround the front of Ryeowook's delicate waist. Smiling he rested his head onto the younger boys shoulder, keeping eye contact with Yesung he smirked, "going to thank me for you gift?" Yesung only stared back at him still in shock and worried that he had forgotten Heechul was there. Turning Ryeowook slightly with his arm, Heechul slid his hand up the boys chest to cup his cheek, smiling Ryeowook responded, taking his hand from where he held the older boys and placing it around Heechul's neck. Now oddly entwined, Ryeowook with one arm around Yesung's neck and the other Heechul's, being held by both of them, Heechul leant forward quickly capturing Ryeowook's lips. He felt the boy move slightly from Yesung and towards him, stepping forward so his hips met both of them Heechul pulled his head back slightly. Opening his eyes he slid his tongue slowly over Ryeowook's top lip, turning his gaze to a shocked Yesung. His eyes wide he subconsciously licked his own lips finally guessing Heechul's intentions. "Ryeowook-sshi, still wanna play with me and Yesung?" Heechul whispered softly into his ear, lightly catching the chain that connected the two bars his ear between his lips.

Ryeowook opened his brown eyes and looked intently at Yesung, his innocent look replaced with lust, he nodded slightly. Needing no more encouragement Heechul pulled him from Yesung's grip, dragging him backwards he half tugged, half tripped the shocked boy until he lost his balance. Supporting him in his arms Heechul lowered him to the floor, a large smirk on his face. Leaning back he grabbed Yesung's wrist, pulling him down towards them. Falling in front of Ryeowook he still looked gormless. Heechul sat behind the youngest boy, his arm still wrapped around his waist he leant forward, gently laying butterfly kisses along the bare neck and shoulder in front of him. Instantly reacting Ryeowook gasped and closed his eyes. Still kissing, Heechul's eyes caught Yesung's, he smirked. Lifting his head slightly he huskily whispered "our little Wookie wants to play Sungie, so let's play." He raised an eye brow, seeing realisation dawn in Yesung's eyes he lowered his head again, watching as Ryeowook's skin reacted under his breath, then under his kisses.

Yesung watched the scene in front of him, still in a daze. Ryeowook sat in-between Heechul's legs, his head to the side, his eyes closed and his face flushed as Heechul played with his neck. As he watched Heechul's kisses moved from his neck, along his jaw line towards his ear. He whispered something that made Ryeowook's eyes spring open. He turned to look at the older boy and blushed, nodding again. Evidently finding the answer he wanted Heechul smiled, capturing Ryeowook's lips again in a passionate kiss. Shifting his weight so he sat perched on his knees facing his elder. Yesung's eyes widened more as he watched Ryeowook's hands slid down the older boy's chest, resting on his belt and quickly undoing it. Not breaking their kiss Heechul helped him slide down his trousers, revealing his arousal. Unable to tear his eyes away Yesung watcheed Ryeowook pulled away, smiling sweetly he slid his knees backwards, lowering his body towards the kitchen floor and his head towards Heechul's cock. He let out a small breath, grinning as Heechul let out a dry moan. Slowly running his pink tongue from base to tip his grin widened as the older boy closed his eyes in evident pleasure. Feeling spurred on he quickly took him into the warmth of his mouth, relaxing his throat to take him deeper, his tongue still flicking his sensitive tip. With a long suck he moved his head up, letting his teeth lightly graze him, making Heechul release another moan.

Yesung reacted instinctively to the erotic sight in front of him. Moving forward he quickly closed the gap between him and Ryeowook. Leaning forward so he curved around the younger boys back he slid his hand around his waist. Quickly going straight for the band of his pyjama bottoms. He felt Ryeowook pause as he paid attention to his own body. Sliding his hand further in he grabbed the firmness he found there. Roughly stroking it he felt Ryeowook buck against him, begging for more contact. Happy to oblige Yesung firmly took hold of him and began to pump, his other hand sliding up his shirt to rub his nipple. Ryeowook gave a moan, sending vibrations down Heechul's cock still on his lips. The older boy gave a groan but still noticed the lack of attention he was getting, opening his eyes to look down he saw why. Smirking he ran his hand through Ryeowook's hair and guided his head, again feeling the warmth of his mouth. Ryeowook worked in synchrony with Yesung's movements, with the speed and intensity growing both he and their elder felt themselves nearing. Ryeowook gave another moan, this one higher and like his singing voice. Feeling the vibrations Heechul followed suit, "Wookie-ah… I'm near". Shooting a glance at Yesung before he threw his head back as Ryeowook ran his tongue roughly over his tip. Yesung understanding this increased his speed more, rewarded with another moan Heechul released, resting back onto his elbows and breathing heavily. Ryeowook wiped the side of his mouth before falling forward as another wave of pleasure hit him. Leaning forward with him Yesung whispered into his ear "common Wookie, cum for me…" Seeing Ryeowook's fists clench on the tiled floor he smirked. Continuing to nibble his ear, his hand still working on his chest he was rewarded as the younger boy gave a beautiful cry of pleasure, sending lightning bolts though Yesung, as he finished. Slumping forward his head was caught by Heechul, gently placing him on his lap and stroking his hair. Yesung knew by the look on his face he wasn't finished yet.

Getting his breath back Ryeowook sat up, feeling Heechul's soft hands helping him from his left. He looked to his right and saw Yesung smiling back at him. Cupping the young boys chin he gave him a peck on the lips. He let a gasp pass his lips as he felt Heechul's chest press into his back, his lips coming close to his ear. "But Wookie, what about Yesung?" He smiled as he saw Ryeowook's eyes travel down to the bulge in Yesung's trousers. He reached out his hand, intent on reliving Yesung too but felt a hand on his chest stop him. "Nuhhu Wookie, why not try something… different?" Yesung's eyes widened as he saw Heechul's intent. Flashing him a pearly smile Heechul set his fingers to work. Sliding down Ryeowook's chest undoing buttons as he went, still smiling into the younger boys neck. With all the buttons undone, he moved to undo the ties of his pyjama bottoms. Once they were loose and Ryeowook still not struggling Heechul gently, but firmly pulled the boy backwards. As his back hit the cold stone of the floor he winced slightly, the rest of his body still extremely hot. Looking around slightly he saw Heechul shift his position so he was next to him, leaning down with a smile he winked at Yesung and kissed him.

Understanding what Heechul wanted him to do Yesung looked down at the boy in front of him. His shirt flung open to show his delicate frame and creamy skin, the draws to his trousers so loose. He'd dreamt of this moment for months and it still didn't seem real. Still in a daze he leant forward, carefully gripping the sides of Ryeowook's pyjama bottoms he started to slide them down. Instinctively Ryeowook lifted his knees to stop him, his eyes wide as he looked at Heechul. Heechul only smiled gently "you want to play with Yesung right?" Ryeowook looked at him for a minute before nodding, lowering his legs. "Good boy" Heechul cooed in his ear. Though Yesung hesitated at first he continued to undress him as the younger boy started to do it himself out of embarrassment. Swatting his hands away, he didn't want anyone to take away this privilege from him.

Now completely bare, apart from a shirt covering his arms, Heechul watched as Ryeowook blushed the darkest red yet. But his modesty seemed less important to him as it was Yesung looking at him. Heechul hid a grin as he saw Ryeowook's body react to Yesung's travelling gaze. Heechul leant sideways and grabbed Yesung's hand, pulling him forward to lean over Ryeowook. Moving his eyes from the young boys body he looked up at Heechul wide eyed. In answer to his unasked question Heechul smirked, taking two of Yesung's fingers and gently placing them on Ryeowook's lips. Instantly replying Ryeowook opened his mouth to let them in. Gently letting his tongue slide over them, lightly sucking he closed his eyes and letting out a low moan as Yesung spread his legs, lightly resting his body onto him and watching his face intently. Sliding them out, slightly brushing his pink, bruised lower lip he replaced them with his lips. Hungrily Yesung massaged them with his own, his tongue quickly entering the warmth of his mouth and battle with the younger boys muscle. His hand running down the younger boys chest, his ribs and to his hips. Brushing past his arousal to press a wet digit onto his entrance, quickly pushing it in he felt a wave of desire as the young boy bucked underneath him his arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer, the movements of his tongue quickening. Hastily adding the second Yesung thrust into him, greatly enjoying the moans and movements of the boy beneath him. Breaking the kiss Yesung raised himself up and looked down onto the boy he had fantasised about for weeks. Ryeowook opened his eyes, they held a glazed look as he mumbled "nnnh Sungie hyung…" Unable to hold back Yesung quickly removed his fingers. Ryeowook moaning at the loss and quickly undid his own trousers. Pulling them down he lowered himself again he threw a glance upwards to see Heechul lightly kissing Ryeowook's brow, stroking his hair. Positioning himself the last of his resistance slipped. Slowly pushing himself forward he thrust into him. Immediately Ryeowook let out a cry, slamming his hands onto the cold stone tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Yesung felt him tightening around him and stopped, looking up he saw Heechul flash him a look, nodding telling Yesung to continue he leant down and quickly captured Ryeowook's lips into a delicate kiss. Feeling him relax again Yesung pushed the rest of his length into him. He let out a moan, the heat surrounding him making him feel dizzy. Allowing the boy a few moments to get used to him he leant further forward and gently took Ryeowook's nipple between his teeth, teasing it he was rewarded with another high moan from him, muffled by Heechul's lips. Thrusting again he felt Ryeowook raise his hips, seeing this as a sign of enjoyment he altered his angle, again thrusting he hit the younger boys pleasure spot. Blinded by pleasure Ryeowook through his head back, loosing Heechul's lips to gasp for air. His hand grabbing Yesung's shoulder, his nails digging in. Chuckling Heechul leant forward, "is Yesung-ah skilled Wookie?" His smile widened as Ryeowook nodded, his eyes scrunched close. "Again…" he breathed, "please… do that again". He blushed at his own forwardness but quickly forgot as Yesung thrust again, hitting his spot with more force, repeating his movements until Ryeowook lost all sense of himself. Loudly moaning and digging his nail into Yesung deeper. His mouth again occupied by Heechul. Yesung felt a knot tie in his stomach, his temperature soaring as sweat ran down his brow. Feeling himself nearing he leant down to take Ryeowook's dripping member in his hand, synchronising his movements. Teasing his nipple with more force he smiled as Ryeowook grumbles "ah hyung! I feel… funny". Groaning again with another thrust. Heechul grinned as he sat back letting Yesung lean forward and kiss Ryeowook. He watched as the flushed pair hold onto each other moving in synchrony, "ah..Wookie… I'm near" Yesung mumbled into the other boys mouth. "nnhh… please Sungie hyung" Ryeowook groaned, throwing his head back, "make me feel good" Hearing this Yesung grinned, burrowing his neck into the boys neck, thrusting harder than before, again and again. Ryeowook let out continues cries as the pleasure mounted, the knot tightening in his stomach suddenly released as he cried out Yesung's real name, spilling hot liquid onto both of their chests still holding tightly onto Yesung as the older boy thrust again, the noise of Ryeowook's angelic voice calling his name in ecstasy ringing in his ears as he too reached, wrapping his arms around Ryeowook's delicate frame and falling to his side, cradling the younger boy, both of them exhausted.

A few minutes past until Yesung remembered Heechul. With Ryeowook lightly dozing in his arms he turned his head. Their elder was sat with his back against the oven door, a smile on his face as he watched them. Careful not to wake the boy in his arms he murmured "how did you convince him?" Laughing slightly Heechul looked at him, "convince him? Yesung-ah that boys been begging you to take him for months. Your so blind you can't see his love for you huh?" Yesung mealy stared back, the shock evident on his face. Slowly turning back to Ryeowook he smiled, joy filling his heart. Lightly kissing his forehead. Chuckling lightly Heechul stood up, rearranging his trousers he slowly walked out of them room. Quietly closing the door to the kitchen behind him he walked through the living room, stopping to stroke a sleeping Heebum. "Heechul hyung?" He turned around and met the eyes of Eunhyuk. He jumped "YAH! Why you sneaking up behind people!" The younger boy just laughed and sat down on the couch. Behind him stood Leeteuk, "hello Heechul-ah, didn't get to bored did you?" Heechul smiled, "no no, it was okay. I found something to do." Leeteuk nodded as Heechul moved past him towards the front door. "Oh and I think Wookie's looking for you, he's in the kitchen." Smiling a sweet smile he opened the front door and left.

The screams of rage could be heard all through out the building. Leeteuk roared as he stood in the door way to the kitchen, glaring down at Yesung and Ryeowook, entwined naked on the floor. Their hair messy, faces flushed and the smell of sex heavy in the air. Heechul walked down the street chuckling, _that Yesung-ah, is why you don't mess with me._


End file.
